


SouNagi Week fics

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various auto-conclusive short fics for <a href="sounagiweek.tumblr.com">sounagiweek</a>. Some are NSFW, so tread carefully! I might also add tags and relationships with each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Laughter/Height difference

**Prompt 1: Laughter.**

He looks outside the dirty hospital window, where rays of sunshine filter through drawing harsh, darker spots over the perfectly clean, way _too_ clean sheets, in the murmur quietly filling the room up, some voices belonging to other people hospitalized in the same room and speaking anglophone words, the hospital where he impatiently waits to get surgery for his shoulder. It has gotten really bad for it, to the point where he could not move it anymore. Rin yelled at him - and cried, naturally - on the phone as he was on the other side of the globe, so he could not go meet him and scream in his face personally. His other friends from campus at Samezuka have promised to visit, but America is far away from them, and expensive for them. He understands why nobody showed up in the end, he really does.

Not even _he_ could possibly come and keep him company, even though he has promised to. But Nagisa needs to take care of his university studies, since he is already far _too_ resilient to sitting down and studying seriously. Sousuke smiles a little, knowing that Ryuugazaki is helping him even though he studies at another faculty entirely... the guy is amazing, but that he already knew since, really, he mastered all styles of swimming in a year to the point of being able to race Sousuke himself.   
He isn't really afraid of Rei taking Nagisa away from him. Although jealousy is part of the reason why he cannot wait to be done with this whole surgery deal and go back to Iwatobi. He needs that little but loud nuisance in his days, and he realized that right when his plane took off. He looked at the airport imagining that Nagisa was there, with his little hands pressed against the glass, staring at the vehicle quickly parting from the ground. That likely image moved something in him. And he wants to know just how much that tiny, chaotic blond devil missed him.   
He expects a kiss stolen from him right away, right after landing, when Sousuke will feel too dumbed down from the plane trip, and Nagisa's small, soft lips will wake him up so quickly he will feel like their distance was both non-existent and at the same time unbearable.   
Rin once told him too that as a child, when he was in Australia, he liked to look at the Ocean and think that across that giant body of water was _home_ with his friends.

Sousuke cannot see the Ocean from there, but he knows that bit is true, after all.  
Across the Ocean there is a bubbly, happy laughter that he really cannot wait to hear again.

 

**Prompt 2: Height/Size difference.**

"Sou-chan!" Nagisa calls, trotting all the way from the couch where he was idly pretending to watch TW to Sousuke's desk, where the older is studying for a university test. Since they found each other again after high school, the blond seems to be unable to leave Sousuke on his own for more than a few minutes. Generally that is regarded as annoying, but today the latter is more inclined than his usual to humor the small boy. He leans back against his chair, sighing. "What is it, Nagisa?" He asks patiently - more patiently than Nagisa is used to, which surprises him, a little.   
"Ah, Sou-chan, I just wanted to try something. _Kabe-don_!" He replies, widening his arms in an enthusiastic gesture with a giant grin on his face.  
"Kabe-don? Nagisa, have you been reading shōjo manga again?" The other sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _That's what I get for telling him to go read something_ , he thinks, disheartened. He still has that bad habit of ignoring his own studying burden in order to waste time. "And why would you want to try that? It's dumb."  
Honestly, though, he doesn't know why Nagisa would want him to do that.   
"Please? For me?" Nagisa purrs, widening his eyes and tilting his head. He looks like a puppy dog, and Sousuke as always cannot resist that.   
"Fine," he eventually concedes, standing up while Nagisa bounces on his feet happily and squeals low. He looks down to him, wearing the shōjo hero frown, and calmly walks towards him with an intense, perfectly acted look that has Nagisa's heart flutter as his feet seem to move on their own when they lead him backwards against the wall. And when he's there, his eyes scan Sousuke's body for a split moment. He is so tall, so big, so much bigger than him, and every time he thinks about it, he does feel reasonably threatened. But also turned on, knowing that Sousuke, even though he is big and brawny, would never purposefully hurt him. Still, every time he sees him tower on himself, there is a shiver that never goes away, that makes him gasp softly now when Sousuke's palm hits the wall behind him. It produces a hollow thud, and Nagisa notices nothing else but Sousuke's intense stare, piercing through him. And then the taller leans over, seemingly bending forever to reach Nagisa's ear, whispering, "if you're a good boy, later I'll reward you. Deal?" 

Nagisa's pulse speeds up when Sousuke's warm voice slithers into him, so close, wrapping him up and making him shake slightly for the excitement.   
"D-deal," he replies in a tremulous, squeaking voice. He longs so much to be touched, tied down and made restless, to be taken and caressed and cuddled with by his boyfriend, but apparently he'll have to wait, because Sousuke lifts up, barely brushing his cheek with his own rough fingertips, before sitting back down.  
The shorter male finally breathes, after realizing he held his breath so long. And it was a staged kabe-don, too. If Sousuke had surprised him, he would have probably jumped him with no second thoughts. But since he knew, Nagisa can control himself and his lust for the older. Even though not ending up between the sheets is already hard on any other normal circumstance because Sousuke is _so_ gorgeous that Nagisa really can't help himself. It's been two years, and still it feels like that first time, when they were all damp from challenging each other in a water gun fight and Nagisa's magenta eyes could see Sousuke's marvelous muscly body, which paired up with his amazing eyes and impossibly sweet features... he was just as perfect as he is now, in the blond's opinion. 

A few hours have passed, but for Nagisa they felt like time never flew by. It was torture in itself, to see Sousuke sitting so quietly at his desk, most likely perfectly aware of the smaller's impatience, maybe grinning inside as he studied. It is a surprise that he can keep control on himself and make Nagisa obey in sexual contexts, since in every other circumstance it's the smaller male who keeps the reins firmly and has Sousuke wrapped around his finger.   
Finally, Nagisa hears his name being called, and he rushes to the other, excitedly.  
"Are you free now, Sou-chan?" He asks, bouncing slightly on the tips of his toes. When he sees a gentle smile on Sousuke's lips at the same time as he whips out a pair of handcuffs, he feels his core melt.   
"Have you been a good boy?"  
"Have I been a good boy?"   
Sousuke tilts his head, taking a couple of steps toward the shorter, and like dance steps Nagisa retreats, letting his wrist get locked into a cold hold. He doesn't even think of struggling, he just keeps looking into sweet, teal eyes when Sousuke wraps his other wrist as well, and both his hands are tied by clinking metal on his chest.   
"Yeah, you've been good," Sousuke finally replies with a smile, letting his fingertips slide along Nagisa's side, then his hands rest possessively on his back, pulling him closer.   
Nagisa smiles relieved, leaning against Sousuke's chest and nuzzling into him. The other's arms wrap promptly around him with a warm, soft hold, his lips leaving a gentle kiss on top of the blond mop.

Nagisa smells like strawberries, feels like sunlight under his hands, his words sound like a tiny bird's chirping.   
But when Sousuke fucks the boredom out of him with rough - violent even - thrusts and exciting slaps on his easily reddening skin, he smells like sin, feels like fire, sounds like a Siren chanting.  
And despite being the one in control, Sousuke cannot help bending to Nagisa's will, kiss him when he wants to be kissed, bite him when he wants to be bitten, even punish him when he wants to be punished because he likes trusting Sousuke so much that he'd willingly get slapped or have rewards being dangled on top of him where he can't reach on his own. The only thing Nagisa has no control over is his orgasm. Sousuke is not the kind of guy to delay it too much, though, and when he comes he makes sure Nagisa comes as well, in quick and thick spurts that beautifully smudge his own pale skin.   
Then his expression turns to a tired, but loving one, as he frees Nagisa's wrists and picks him up bridal style - among useless and weak protests -, bringing their tired, satisfied bodies to the bath tub where he tends to his boyfriend's body and takes care of him, making sure to fill him up with kisses, sweet words, and to get him to relax in his arms.  
"I love you," Nagisa whispers, smiling.   
"Isn't it just because I'm taller than you?" Sousuke teases, with a crooked smile, receiving just a playful splash of water as a reply. 


	2. Day 2: Nicknames/First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP! Fluffy! It will give you caries! Sugar and cuteness! No angst allowed today! Also there's a tiny bit of spanking cos I felt like it oops.

It's Sunday. His room is so pretty, filled with soft colors, with a big window so that plenty of light and air can enter it, thus breathing seems easier. It's a room that instantly puts people at ease, that facilitates relaxation. It looks like innocence and fun, but it is also quite messy: snack envelopes scattered on his desk, his dirty clothes and socks left on the floor since last week, books and comics on the carpet. And he acted like it was all normal, cheerfully inviting Sousuke inside and then locking the door, knowing that this was the perfect day since his parents are both out all day and his sisters are out at the mall: they've made it very clear that they intend to spend as much money as they can. It's a perfect day.   
When he turned the key into the lock he flushed, fidgeting nervously with the edge of his pink T-shirt. They have kissed a lot today, with Nagisa grasping on Sousuke's body like it was a life saver. Their lips are red and puffy, they even ache a little. It's not the first time for him, but it is for Nagisa, since only recently he admitted to himself that looking at boys does make his body and mind react chaotically, and even though he was scared, Sousuke helped him patiently to accept it even though it makes him feel vulnerable, uncovered, and the idea of letting anyone else know scares him like a tiny rabbit cornered in a closed, narrow room. Which is why Sousuke felt privileged, stepping into Nagisa's place, into his room, being allowed to touch him and kiss him in his own home. 

Nagisa grasps on his sheets, with his head filled up with white noise and his perceptions amplified so that he feels every brush of Sousuke's fingertips on his thighs, every breath as soft kisses are left on his warm skin.   
"You're cute, Nagisa," Sousuke breathes, hoping to help the smaller relax with compliments.   
Now his short denim pants are abandoned on the floor, and Nagisa's arms are wrapped around his knees tight, his eyes closed as he tries to relax, but as soon as he feels Sousuke's finger touch tentatively around his hole, his entire body shivers, and his muscles around the entrance clench reflexively. He's afraid of hurting, he's never done this. The other understands well - his first time hurt _like a motherfucker_ \- and he quietly parts Nagisa's legs.  
"We can do this another time, you know."  
"No," the blond spits out immediately. "No, I just need to relax," he mumbles then, with his thighs now parted and his relatively small erection perking up between them. His face is almost entirely red, and there is sweat on his forehead. _The poor thing's terrified_ , Sousuke realizes, and his hands lean on both of Nagisa's inner thighs, massaging them.   
"I'm gonna be careful. You look _so_ cute, Nagisa," he repeats, with an encouraging smile. He knows that the younger likes to be called cute, and indeed he receives a small timid smile, and then Nagisa hides his face behind his palms, because he still cannot take a compliment no matter what or who makes it. So _adorable_. So lovely to look at, so defenseless. Sousuke giggles, kissing the boy's thighs up and down among little, soft moans until he feels him relaxing. 

"I'm going to take the lube," he warns, with a gentle, patient pat on Nagisa's knee. The small boy nods, taking a few deep breaths while Sousuke stands up and goes to reach his school bag, rummaging in an inside pocket because it would be embarrassing if anybody in campus had to try a prank and found condoms and a medium-sized bottle of silicone based lube. Those things made for sex. Sex things. Sex which is still a taboo thing that tastes like shame and excitement on teenagers' tongues.   
When he comes back, Nagisa seems to have calmed down. He's smiling, even. Maybe his excitement has taken over his fears... after all, he's one to jump into new experiences. Sousuke smiles, shaking the lube bottle.   
"It'll hurt way less with this," he explains, but the blond nods with his golden, puffy locks bouncing lightly on the sheets. He already knows, he browsed the internet for hours, and actually he has learnt how to stretch himself, although he had to do it with his own spit because he is too afraid of buying lube and having his mother find it. Which is why he stretches an arm in front of Sousuke.   
"Give me some," he orders trying to keep the excitement in check. The taller boy looks at him blinking, but obeys, squirting some lube on his pale palm.   
Sousuke, surprised, sits back and watches while Nagisa inserts a finger inside of himself, slowly, with his chest raising and lowering immediately faster. That sight makes the older realize his own sex is pushing against his pants, so he figures, while Nagisa prepares himself he can take off his own clothes. Nagisa is still wearing his tee, and Sousuke thinks he looks way cuter like that.   
"Sou-chan," Nagisa calls him after a good minute, shivering with three fingers wiggling inside of himself, leaning on an elbow to reach down better.   
"Don't call me that," Sousuke replies automatically, which makes the other melt in a little adorable giggle.   
"Sou-chan," the smaller obviously repeats, with a little groan as he has his fingers slipping out, and he leans on his back again with his legs open and bent so that his hole is easy to reach and now bigger.   
Sousuke looks down on him, now feeling possessed by excitement, so much that he decides to wear the condom right then, still carefully, keeping the tip tight between his fingers - he's also done some research after all - and then crawls on top of Nagisa, kissing him heatedly out of nowhere. 

Nagisa's heart pitter-patters, his hands immediately rush to cup Sousuke's cheeks, and he smirks with a soft voice challenging him.   
"Sou-chan," he says again, which is such a childish thing, but then again he wouldn't be Nagisa. He's having fun, and he is not being malicious, which makes Sousuke open in a crooked smile.   
"Ah, is that so?" He purrs, squeezing a little more lube on his palm and then coating his silicone-covered cock. "Okay then." As a punishment, he gives his face in the crook of Nagisa's neck, knowing he's ticklish, and the already lazy, mid-afternoon air fills up with adorable little giggles.  
"Sou-chan, stop!" Nagisa laughs, adorably, and he almost doesn't notice Sousuke inside of him. It's just a finger, but now maybe the older found a way to make it pleasurable and less painful for Nagisa to receive. They have discussed Nagisa topping for his first time, but he insisted on being on bottom. 'After all, I wouldn't know how to do it, I'd rather learn from you', he said.   
Sousuke keeps kissing and blowing warm puffs of air on Nagisa's neck, smiling while adding more of his fingers, to make sure Nagisa is stretched enough to take him. Not to brag, but he knows he is quite big. That's a responsibility. 

"Are you ready?" He asks after a few more seconds of intense giggling on Nagisa's part and wiggling his fingers inside of him on Sousuke's part. The other nods, with tears on the corners of his eyes from the laughter.  
"Bring it, Sou-chan."  
"Oi, stop it," the boy on top of him warns, now scowling, and slaps Nagisa's thigh, finding his fingers now tight on the blond's flesh. Both look at each other, surprised. Nagisa liked it, he liked that command and that bossy frown.  
"Sou-chan," he whispers, and Sousuke almost happily complies in slapping him harder and stealing a moan from him. Who would've known such a small, apparently innocent thing would like getting spanked?   
After a few more slaps, Nagisa's thighs are tingling from being slapped, the reddened skin feels almost good. He looks at Sousuke with the back of his hand pressed on his mouth, and he bites on his finger softly. "Please..."  
Sousuke nods, bending down on him again and finally starting to push inside of Nagisa with his eyes closed and his forehead leaning on the younger's shoulder, interrupting every now and then to get in a more comfortable position, while the blond lets go little moans and clings tighter on him with his arms and legs. The pink shirt with penguins on it scrunches under Sousuke's body, as he pushes carefully inside of Nagisa's tight, cute body. When he looks at him, his breath dies for a second and his body stops abruptly.   
Nagisa looks the prettiest right now. All flushed, with his eyes drooping and liquid and lustful, his red lips parted and a blissful expression. But he blinks then, frowning a little.   
"What...?" He asks, with his heart freezing for a moment, worried. Sousuke would like to put a mirror in front of him and show him just how _cute_ he looks, but he shakes his head, kissing his cheek.  
"You're so cute, Nagisa, I wish you knew," he whispers, picking up where he was left. "So cute," he keeps repeating, while Nagisa's voice raises up again in fluttering small groans. His voice shakes a little, when he comes inside of Nagisa, but he keeps repeating just how lovely he is, and how lovely he looks, until Nagisa puts a hand over his mouth.   
"Okay, okay, I got it. I still have to cum, though," he laughs softly, blushing even harder as he points down at his erection which is now wet on its tip...   
Sousuke hums, wrapping his hand around it promptly, and jerking it a few times, fast, because he wants to see Nagisa's bliss again. He does right when short but numerous spurts of white, thick liquid come out of him. He moans louder, with his eyes closed, and the world spinning around him stops when Sousuke reaches up to kiss him, long, lazily, thrusting his tongue between tiny lips and pulling out of Nagisa - making him shudder, and his voice shake. 

"Sou-chan," Nagisa murmurs lightly, with his eyes still closed, as his body is still burning through his orgasm. "I-I've never felt this good," he confesses, low, like it was a secret. Sousuke smiles, relaxing before tracing a few soft kisses on his neck and chest, only to end up with another little kiss on Nagisa's open and panting mouth.   
Tiredly, he reaches over the bedside table to grab a handkerchief, and accurately cleans the younger's body, who seems to be already half asleep, muttering something. Sousuke doesn't know when Nagisa's family will be back, but a nap can't hurt. After all, they still have an hour or two, and Nagisa will be hungry soon and will have a reason to wake up. So he wraps an arm around him, after pulling the sheets on top of them, and kisses his blond mane while rolling on his own side behind him.   
"I love you, Sou-chan," Nagisa mumbles, probably already lost in sleep, and the bigger feels his heart warm up so much that he has to tighten his arm a little around this small ray of sunshine, this annoying, loud, pushy, bossy and _beautiful_ boy, while he gently falls into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halp I keep inserting tiny BDSM things into their dynamics  
> also this is one fic I'm actually very satisfied of because it feels exactly the way it felt in my head and I'm satisfied I managed to put it down the way I wanted to ok <33


	3. Day 3: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa tries out a few outfits for a night out with Sousuke, and his boyfriend has to pick which one he'll wear. (No, it doesn't end in porn this time, sorry "XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this sucks. I don't know anything about fashion and I don't even care for it, but I had to write something for this day on sounagiweek even though I kinda planned to skip this day, ok? So, well, nothing happens in this. It's just to say "HEY I WROTE SOMETHING FOR ALL DAYS". Feel free to ignore it tbh.  
> Btw there's a movie reference in the beginning. The one who guesses... gets imaginary gifts cos I'm broke like that lol

**Prompt: Fashion**

 

This reminds him of something. Maybe a scene from a movie he's seen time ago. Maybe it is intentional? He has no idea, but he is lying back on Nagisa's bed, unfortunately with his clothes on, and patiently humoring his little bubbly boyfriend who, apparently, is hell bent on showing off his entire wardrobe. Or at least all the stuff that fits him.   
The official excuse is that he wants to show Sousuke a few outfits so that his older boyfriend can pick what he would like to see this evening for their first date out at the disco. Honestly, he does not care that much. No, really, he does not care at all. He knows the moment he sees Nagisa dance he will want to slam him on any vertical or horizontal surface and press his own ear against the other's pretty lips, feeding his ears to the blond's tiny adorable moans of pleasure as he will fuck the breath out of him. But for now, he is the quiet and kind boyfriend helping Nagisa out to choose a good combination of his awfully, tears-inducing clothes. Honestly, Nagisa's taste in clothes is quite awful. He seems to have grown up used to spreading glue on his body and then rolling through his clothes, going out with whatever stuck to him. 

And yet, today he seems to be quite careful to pair colors and items of clothing. The first time he reveals himself from behind the screen in his room, he wears a very light pink T-shirt with a Rilakkuma design, and then a light satin scarf knotted around his neck, with a pair of black skinny trousers. And then he also has accessories, bracelets clinking around his wrists, a rubber necklace with a penguin charm hanging over the shirt. Overall, he looks cute, and cheeky. Sousuke likes that look very much, so much that he sits up. Nagisa has his attention, and he giggles.   
And the next outfit is a little less like Nagisa and a little more like a trouble maker - not that he is not a trouble maker himself, but this is... unlike him. He slides from behind the screen with a pair of - still skinny - light grey jeans, and a simple black rib vest under a leather jacket. Where the heck did he even find this stuff? He's never worn it before. Around his neck, now, Nagisa wears a collar with studs, and he grins ruffling his hair.   
"Wait, I have another mix," he says with a hand in the air before Sousuke can even speak.   
The third time he appears, after a couple of minutes - a considerably shorter time than the other two tries - he comes out combing his hair, while wearing a grey jersey and a black papillon over a white short-sleeve shirt, and Sousuke's eyes focus on the tight black, skinny pants that wrap perfectly around Nagisa's form. The other smiles, widening his arms. 

"Which do you prefer?" He asks, cheeky, and the older tilts his head. Honestly, right now he just wants him naked, cuddling with him. But seeing Nagisa dress like a normal person is quite a shock. He blinks, biting his lips. How can this boy look good in anything?   
"Oh, wait, let me change back," the blond interrupts his thoughts trotting back behind the screen, and wiggles out pulling up some really wide purple tracksuit pants and a cute, red, simple hoodie. He trots back to Sousuke, wearing his usual careless smile, and pushes him down on the bed straddling his hips. Now, that's his Nagisa. He huffs out a laughter, and picks one of the younger's hands up, with a little grin.   
"You know, that last one didn't seem appropriate for a night at the club. I really liked the second one, but..." he comments, tilting his head while playing with Nagisa's fingers. "... It doesn't look like you. It looks like something Rin would wear. The first outfit is much more like you," he concludes, pulling he smaller down for a lazy kiss that tastes like something disgustingly sweet - as he expects from Nagisa.   
"Okay then, Rilakkuma it is!" Nagisa giggles, bending down for a longer kiss. "Wait, why did you bring up Rin-chan like that?" He mutters, pouting suspicious. Sousuke blinks at that. Oh, right. After all, they haven't broken up too long ago.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Just saying he's more the leather, aggressive kind of guy. You know, to appear like the hardass he isn't," he replies, with a little tug at his heart. Of course, it still burns, Nagisa himself told him it's natural. And yet the little thing can be so jealous and feel so insecure.   
"But promise you'll dance with _me_?" He asks, in a tiny chirping voice that would sound pityful if Nagisa didn't tend to be so manipulative, sometimes. He looks Sousuke straight in the eye. The bigger sighs, brushing his soft cheeks with his own big hands.   
"Of course. Rin will be the last of my thoughts," he promises, although he knows that cannot be true. Rin will always be there haunting him, for the good or the bad. "But actually, I think I'll have to be the one on the lookout and act possessive, if you're gonna look so cute," he adds with a crooked smile that coaxes a grin out of the blond.   
"Mmm, do you think someone's going to try stealing me away from you?" Nagisa asks, rocking a little on Sousuke's lap to tease, and the bigger boy cannot help feeling quantities of blood rush down to his junk. Fuck, Nagisa loves it when Sousuke acts territorial.   
"They can try," he growls, maneuvering the younger to pin him down on his own mattress, and kissing him hard, biting on his lip. Most times, he feels like he wants to devour him, but in reality he only ends up letting out a bit of raging passion before turning the situation into some snuggling and pillow forts building. Like a grade schooler.   
Nagisa moans a little on his lips, but then giggles when Sousuke's big hands rush to his sides, tickling him aggressively. The younger squirms violently under him, until the elder ends up diving his face into the crook of Nagisa's neck. 

The lights and noise of the disco are almost too much for Sousuke. He honestly hates places like this, but it's a date, he promised he would accept any of Nagisa's proposals, and so there he is, ordering light drinks at the bar while his boyfriend dances with strangers on the floor. He keeps his eyes pinned on him to make sure nobody is touching him too much. But when it happens, Nagisa turns around with the most aggressive look on his face, hissing like a cat so harshly and so out of character that the unknown dancer instantly feels intimidated. Nonetheless, Sousuke is there within seconds leaving his drink alone. He towers on the vulgar man with his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, both of them frowning at him.   
And in just a few instants, they feel like they are alone on the floor, despite having people bumping against them from all directions.   
And Nagisa is grinding against him, with a satisfied little smirk.   
He got Sousuke to join him, eventually. And the taller realizes a bit too late, it was all part of his plan to dance with Sou-chan. Sousuke blinks surprised, and then sighs with a smirk.  
_The little devil_.


	4. Day 4: Hurt/Comfort / Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: "Hurt/Comfort" and "Crossdressing" for sougisaweek.

**Prompt 1: Hurt/Comfort**

Well, Now he did it. He incontrovertibly messed it up for good. He hasn't seen the young, pretty nymph in over a week, and it already feels like six months. Time with him flows by so fast it really feels like a lap on a rollercoaster. But now reality seems to cling on him, time seems to wrap itself around him, trapping him like the friend Kraken emerging from a lake when he’s looking for friends to play with, and it brings him down in a restless immobility.   
In truth, he cannot bear it anymore, the boredom and the guilt latching on him, a handful of lianas keeping his equine half on the ground. He feels tired of lying down, staring at this crown of flowers, the one that Nagisa gave to him when they met. It all feels so distant now, even though it was merely a couple of months ago. It has been an intense time spent together, until he lashed out at the nymphs clingyness. He acted rude, said some cruel things, and now they are both separated by silence and living on different territories in this green world.

But enough is enough now: he has come to the conclusion he should go talk to him. If anything, to see his magenta orbs and his round, soft face again. Hear his trilling voice, and maybe touch him, although that has never been an irresistible need of his. Who would have thought that the creature he thought of as a nuisance would become part of his days in such a defining way?   
He walks through the forest quietly, but with a new push under his clogs, making his way through it with his strong arms. Those Nagisa used to cling onto to satisfy his insane need to feel physically closer. He flexes his muscles, for a moment feeling the tiny slender fingers on them again. He has always been quite solitary, and yet here he is, searching for someone else. It is indeed bizarre. Nagisa must have changed him, in such a short amount of time. Not to mention how much he could change if they spent years, decades, or their entire lives together, even if just as friends. 

And it's not hard for him to find Nagisa. He's sitting on a rotting log of wood balanced over a green rise - only around four feet tall - under which a shallow pond mirrors his image upside down. He is idly playing with some white butterflies that flutter around him like they were part of a dream. Fireflies have just started to wander in broken lines as the sky darkens, creating a surreal, dreamy picture of him. The blond nymph looks so sad. That look does not suit him at all, Sousuke thinks. Smiles and beauty and light belong to that creature. Did he turn him into something dark and sad with his own sulky attitude? If that's the case, he could never forgive himself.  Nagisa's pointy ears twitch slightly, and there he is, with his eyes looking straight at him. His eyelids flutter wide open, with a flash of light crossing them. His expression seems to be freezing between joy and fear, like he feels as if Sousuke would hurt him again.   
Never, the centaur thinks, tensing up with an abrupt awareness of the silence between them, only broken by the sounds of life in the magic woods. Darkness starts to cover them under the thick vegetation, and they both just stare before Sousuke moves first, this time. He walks quietly around the body of water, looking down at his crown of flowers. They have all died, but they sometimes feel like they are still flowing with lymph, and life making them vigorous. Nagisa observes him, until the infinitely older centaur stops in front of him.

He stretches his arms up, silently, slipping the herb's halo around Nagisa's thin, fragile neck. So much of him seems delicate, and yet he cannot see weakness in him. Even the forest is a dangerous place sometimes, a sad place other times, a downright cruel place most of the time, and yet he survived with smiles to give to the world no matter what. Even though maybe - Sousuke theorized - it might be a shield to hide behind, because it is easier to look like a frail flower and hide deadly thorns instead of looking menacing from the get go. It is clever, even. That is something Sousuke does not need. He looks like he is made of nothing but thorns, still in this moment he shows a frailty that seems to move the nymph past all their doubts and sadness. Nagisa opens up to a smile just like a flower bares its core in the morning as it welcomes the sun after a long night. In the dim light of a dying day, his skin looks blue and shiny as his arms widen, and then wrap around Sousuke's neck. He slips down from the log, falling right into Sousuke's embrace. He did not really risk to hurt himself, but he knew he would get caught. He would jump from a cliff the same way, because Sou-chan would never let him disappear from their world. And the latter, indeed, holds him tight to his chest, like a treasure, with his eyelids falling close, sweetly cradling the small nymph. 

"I'm sorry," he mutters, with his usual tone that sounds bothered, but Nagisa knows him better than that already. He puts the blond down, and the other looks up at him with his smile revived.  
"I'm happy to see you again. I'm sorry if I acted clingy, I really didn't realize it," he replies, looking at the water quietly stagnating just few inches away. "Let's go collect flowers?" He proposes then, cheerfully, with his hand making his way into Sousuke's chest.  
"I was thinking," the centaur replies, feigning indecision, "maybe you could ride on my back while we do." That's been a request of Nagisa's for a while, and every time Sousuke denied him that because his neck and shoulder are still sore from the time he got shot with a human arrow. Previously, he would always say no because he thought Nagisa would hurt him with his hyper attitude. It is enough of a proper apology for Nagisa, who does not need to hear that twice, and seems to flow like air as he climbs up, immediately hugging Sousuke's broad torso from behind, with his eyes closing. 

And after the walk, Nagisa is surrounded by beautiful flowers, sitting on the grass intertwining them and at the same time telling Sousuke all about his adventures in the time they were separated. His chatter bubbles away from his lips feeling alive, filled up with images that the centaur can almost see in front of himself. The other lies relaxed behind him, in the darkness that feels so intimate now, with just a few fireflies lighting up the night, and an arm lazily wrapped around Nagisa's side.   
His eyes close soon, though, for he is tired from the day and relaxed because of how well it turned out today. Nagisa's words lull him into sleep, when the nymph realizes it, he smiles once again, leaving a soft kiss on the other's cheek before leaning on his back and falling asleep as well, over Sousuke's body lifting and lowering as he quietly breathes.

 

**Prompt 2: Crossdressing**

The narrow space - really, it’s a little more than three feet square - is a place immersed in a dimmed down light, but the orange pastel walls are still very much recognizable. A low pounding music from a popular hit and barely recognizable words are flowing in the air, but he cannot hear it, or better yet he doesn’t care.

He could never care, given just how much he’s focusing on what they’re doing.  
They came here to buy some clothes - shopping together is not something they have ever done, but there is a first for everything, is there not? Sure, Sousuke didn’t expect to get blown in a changing booth at a clothes shop, but that is what happens with a weird, unpredictable person like Nagisa, probably. The weirdest thing, though, is the kind of attire he’s wearing. A short skirt, with a soft, puffy white shirt and thigh highs, nothing at his feet because he clearly could not find anything that he could easily smuggle in the booth pretending to have bought a lot of things among which the girly clothes could pass unobserved. It’s very simple, but unequivocally feminine.

He looks so adorable, so sweet. He had a surprised, deer-in-headlights look when the older entered the booth, with a question about why he was taking so long vanishing in his throat. He babbled for a few seconds, before Nagisa blushed and explained that he wanted to try out something for him, to maybe spice up their bed life. And Sousuke smiled, tenderly, before cupping his cheeks, with a joke on his lips but never told, instead kissing the younger blond. His hands slowly rushed down Nagisa’s neck, though, with his fingertips brushing along the curve of his shoulders and then firmly grasping on the thin, muscular arms wrapped in light cotton before descending Nagisa’s back with little, slightly aroused sighs on both lips. The warmth surrounding them seems to disappear and both rise, while Sousuke leans against Nagisa who leans against the wall, pushing their bodies together and a knee between the smaller’s thighs. The short blond gasps, covering his mouth while Sousuke, now hell bent on unwrapping him like candy, nibbles on his ear gently, before whispering, “why did you wear this?”  
“I just wanted to know if you’d like it,” Nagisa murmurs back, with his eyes closed and little moans trapped in his lungs. They surely don’t want the entire shop to know what they are doing, after all.  
Sousuke giggles a little, nodding. “Well, I most definitely do,” he replies running his hands down to Nagisa’s firm little ass, and the latter grinds on the knee between his thighs, already looking for some friction.  
“It’s cute,” he then breathes, with his hands slithering down to barely reach Nagisa’s thighs, before trailing back up but this time lifting the skirt, and he realizes the blond is wearing a normal men’s underwear piece. A bit of disappointment muscles through his thoughts, but after all he could not expect thin girl’s undies. And after all, it disappears when Nagisa’s own arms reach up to tie behind Sousuke’s neck, all aroused, pushing his waist against the other’s hand. Soon enough, their close contact turns to some quite messy dry humping, with Nagisa’s moans being drank by Sousuke’s lips.  
“I’m gonna c-come,” Nagisa warns, looking up at the other. And he doesn’t want to stain his underwear, it will be a mess if he does. Sousuke nods, taking a step back to distance their bodies. He can see the bulge under the skirt. That makes him get another weird idea, on which he acts by getting on his knees, and lifting the edge of the skirt, under Nagisa’s surprised look.  
“Keep it lifted,” he orders, and the other boys complies, clutching his fingers on the edge of that skirt. After all, they cannot afford to stain anything they haven’t bought and possibly will never buy. 

Sousuke’s fingers grasp gently on the edge of Nagisa’s slips, pulling them down and then finally seeing the relatively small, pink cock pointing up. Nagisa blushes, leans his head back, closes his eyes and his lips part letting out silent, quick breaths that cut in his throat for a moment when he feels a wet, intense warmth wrap around him. One of the hands holding the skirt up immediately lowers to fist through Sousuke’s hair, gently, and he slowly pushes his waist to fuck the older’s mouth ever so softly, like he might choke him. Sousuke smiles around him, hugging his legs to keep him in place, and he sighs on his pubic hair, sucks on his testicles, teases the slit on top of Nagisa’s cute erection before taking it in his mouth again. And it takes just a few seconds for the blond’s hips to buckle, which is no surprise: Sousuke made his mouth as liquid and tight as he could, sucking around him to force him to come as soon as possible, not to mention the situation made this ten times more exciting as it would be in the safety of an empty house. So when Nagisa comes, he knows it, and he is ready to swallow. Generally, he doesn’t do it, but there’s no other way to hide what they’re doing.   
Nagisa tastes weird, or at least that’s what Sousuke thinks, then again he never swallowed come before. Either way, he does it, before kissing the other boy’s thigh, and pulling his panties up again. He looks up, all flushed just like Nagisa, and pants a little.  
“Might wanna change,” he whispers, still squeezing gently on the younger’s butt as he feels his own arousal push inside his pants. But he’s afraid they don’t have time to fuck the way he’d like them to. 

Moral of the story: Sousuke picks up a whole bunch of clothes from the pile Nagisa brought in and they both leave the booth sneaking out - the smaller wearing his own clothes, naturally - and they quickly pay, with Sousuke pressing his waist on the desk, and then quickly covering it with the clothes again while Nagisa tries not to burst into laughter even though the giggles really seem to be too strong for his self-control.  
In the end they also buy the girl's clothes. “For my girlfriend,” Sousuke casually mentions, pretending to talk to Nagisa while it's clear he's making sure the cashier will hear.  
In the end, they barely manage to close the door behind them once at home before Sousuke mutters, “... put that stuff back on, Nagisa.” There’s no room for objections, and Nagisa has none anyway. He smirks, nodding before trotting to the bathroom.  
This boy is trouble, Sousuke thinks, and then giggles at himself. _What a couple of weirdos_ , he thinks shaking his head before stripping his pants down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fic is based on [Akira14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/works)'s mythological AU, you can find it in her collections. I just love this verse so much, Nagisa is perfect as a nymph and Sousuke as a constantly brooding centaur *screeches* so well, I dedicate this one to her! ♥︎♥︎♥︎
> 
> I loved both prompts too much, and Nagisa with girl's clothes is like one of my biggest kinks in this fandom, so... heh. Also I wanted Nagisa to give Sou a car blowjob, but then I felt like it would be just as dumb as doing it in a booth, so I just made them go home.  
> I really loved writing both and had so much fun omg <3 this ship. This ship will KILL ME.


	5. Day 5: Splash Free

Nagisa lowered his head to the beautifully embroidered carpet under his bare feet. "I am in love with... a man of your guard, Your Majesty," he had finally admitted when confronted with the Sultan Matsuoka about his frequent slipping away from duty. His duty was, specifically, pleasing His Majesty and satisfying any of his requests, including kneeling between his legs and sucking the stress and tension off of him. The Sultan, Rin, looked at him with an eye twitching, for quite a long time. Finally, he sighed. "Can you still fulfill your duties despite that?" To be fair, he did not like the idea of having members of his servitude having affairs in his palace one bit, but then again he did not consider it that much of a bother. Except getting pleased by Nagisa would not feel the same. He knew now the blond servant would think of someone else, and Rin did not really like that.  
He would need to find someone else...   
Nagisa blinked, looking up at him again, since he had expected anything from being yelled at to physical punishment for having sneaked out of his own room and oftentimes having neglected the Sultan and his requests. But Rin could not really torture him, it would hurt him to even think of touching such a tender boy. Sure, he felt like that was a weak spot for him, but after all it was just a servant, he had other problems in his life.   
"Of course," the blond replied.  
"I guess I'll have to find someone else to have fun with," Rin added, clicking his tongue as he looked away, apparently annoyed.  
"I... can still do that, Sir..." Nagisa babbled, blushing.   
"No, Nagisa. I'll get you do to something else. Maybe massage all of my guards in the evening instead of being with me," he suggested, eyeing Nagisa with a little flash in his crimson eyes.  
The smaller man looked up at him with a confused expression, his lips parted with surprise, before blushing up to his ears, and nodding with a little smile. So his Sultan did not disapprove. That in itself was a huge relief, for him, especially since he really felt loyal to him, accomplice even.   
Rin said nothing else, he just waved a hand dismissing the servant from his room, and massaged his temple because that was his less boring and easiest hearing, everything else that day was bound to be boring and annoying. However, he cared for having complaints being filed directly to him. He might be a stern Sultan in every other situation, but he indeed took it upon himself to straighten up everything that felt broken for his people.

Sousuke leaned his head back, sitting in the large, hot baths at palace, after another long, tiring day of standing by the big entrance door with a stern expression. He closed his eyes while relaxing, but he jolted sitting upright again when two small hands reached his nape all of a sudden.   
"You should relax, Sou-chan," he heard an amused, jolly voice from behind him, and after a few seconds he leaned back, shivering with pleasure as the hands melted the knots in his neck. One of his shoulders was particularly delicate, since it had been wounded in battle beyond repair, and that was why he had been switched from the army to the guard. He was so loyal to the Sultan, in the beginning he had fought to be re-instated back, claiming he would have died for him. But Rin had sighed, and told him he preferred to have one more devoted man alive and protecting him instead of a very likely dead man out in the desert.   
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to entertain the Sultan?" He asked, with a slight tint of jealousy in his voice. He was alright with Nagisa satisfying his Sultan sexually. Still, he always had felt disturbed by it. Nagisa's body and his talent for touching human flesh and mind wholly, but playfully, his purity felt to him like a treasure. A treasure to protect jealously.   
"I told him about us," Nagisa replied simply, grinning in a wide, sunny expression. Sousuke almost jumped out of the pool, startled, and turned around with his whole torso, frowning. Nagisa's chest was bare naked, just like the guard's body, and he was sitting comfortably with his legs crossed behind him, with a towel to cover his lower half.  
"You did what?" The bigger male whispered, sharply.   
"Shhh, calm down," Nagisa replied with a giggle trapped in his throat. "It is alright. He is alright with it," he whispered, resuming his massage. "He said he won't have me lying with him anymore, I'll have other jobs to do. Thus, I'll be only yours from now on," he added in a murmur in Sousuke's ear. It seemed all too good to be true. Sousuke sure felt anxiety because of it. He felt now they both owed the Sultan something. But Nagisa sighed, while rubbing his back. "Relax," he suggested softly, shifting his hand to the wrecked shoulder.  
Sousuke tensed up for a moment, as that was a very delicate move to do, and he did not trust anyone to touch it. Almost anyone, anyway. But Nagisa's hands were so soft and he knew well how to calm him down, so much that Sousuke relaxed again, indeed, tamed by the younger's gentleness and by his soothing touch.   
"So now that I'll have more time to spend with you, you have no more excuses not to go out and walk with me in the city," Nagisa added, with an amused tone to his voice. Sousuke still did not believe they had gotten out of it scot-free, but he smiled.   
"Indeed," he replied, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very inspired for this one. Meh. :\ and this is a late fill too (and I guess the other fills will be late too, ugh)


	6. Day 6: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What an idiot,' Sousuke kept whispering at himself while lying on his top bunk at Samezuka, and he insistently glared at his mobile phone. 'What a giant, stupid idiot.'  
> "Sousuke, goddamn, will you stop whining? I'm tryin' to study here," Rin finally barked, looking back at him with a sharp glare. "What are you even babbling about, man?"  
> The other gasped with a little wince, turning to look at his best friend with his eyes wide for a second, before he relaxed a little, and sighed. "Sorry."  
> "Seriously, what's up with you?" Rin insisted, now genuinely curious about why Sousuke had gone to bed the night before with the most grim look on his face, now that he recalled that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to the original meaning of "angst" which is "a feeling of anxiety, apprehension, or insecurity" because I didn't wanna write something actually sad today XD it's actually really fluffy, so brace for awkward dorkiness. <3

'What an idiot,' Sousuke kept whispering at himself  while lying on his top bunk at Samezuka, and he insistently glared at his mobile phone. 'What a giant, _stupid_ idiot.'  
"Sousuke, goddamn, will you stop whining? I'm tryin' to study here," Rin finally barked, looking back at him with a sharp glare. "What are you even babbling about, man?"  
The other gasped with a little wince, turning to look at his best friend with his eyes wide for a second, before he relaxed a little, and sighed. "Sorry."  
"Seriously, what's up with you?" Rin insisted, now genuinely curious about why Sousuke had gone to bed the night before with the most grim look on his face, now that he recalled that.

They had partied, so logically Sousuke was supposed to look chipper. Or at least to not look that grumpy, but he had gone to bed with a gloomy air that made him look like he had just gone to a funeral.  
"It's nothing," the other muttered, turning on his side, still unable to look away from his phone. It might ring. He had to be there for it.  
"It's not nothing. If it was nothing, you wouldn't look like your cat died... wait, your cat didn't die, right?" Rin insisted, with his question being scratched by a sob already rising up his throat.  
Sousuke glanced above his shoulder to him, realizing his childhood friend looked on the verge of tears. And then he rolled around, frowning.  
"What? No! No, it's nothing like that. It's nothing. Go back to study," he replied quickly, sitting up worried. Damn his stupid attack of angst.  
Rin sniffled, relaxing and then sitting backwards on his chair as he wiped his eyes. "Well, what is it then?"  
Sousuke kept silent, but looked away blushing while setting the phone on his mattress. "I told you, it's nothing," he blatantly lied.  
Rin grimaced, leaning forward on the chair and making it balance on two legs. "Aw, come on, that's bullshit. Something's bothering you."  
Sousuke could not argue with that statement, indeed. He just scoffed, pouting even more with a pretense to be genuinely interested in the spots of dirt on the wall near their door. The redhead cocked his brow, and sighed. "Sousuke, come on, you're making me worry here," he muttered. "Something bad happened to your shoulder?"  
The large boy blinked, looking back at him. Right, of course it would look like that!  
"No, no, it's nothing like it. I just... messed up. Sent a text I shouldn't have sent," he confessed grudgingly, throwing a look at his phone like he wanted to burn it, like it was the bunch of plastic and glass which was guilty.  
"Huh, what text? To whom?" Rin inquired, leaning even closer. He got a murderous look, but he didn't even flinch. He looked interested, worried, and all of a sudden awake since studying had made him almost doze off.  
Sousuke kept silent for a few seconds, evaluating whether he should confess or not, but then eventually he took a deep sigh, relaxing as he realized Rin wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, even though he could predict his reaction to a T.

"I asked Hazuki out, and he hasn't replied since last night," he finally answered. Rin stared at him open-mouthed, until he inadvertently leaned too much forward on his chair and fell on the floor with a gasp and a whine. "I mean, why didn't he reply? What if he doesn't like me? I mean, not that way? What if now he thinks I'm a pervert?" Sousuke continued now, letting his anxieties out with his brows cocked, while seemingly ignoring his best friend on the floor aching.  
"Sousuke--" Rin began, standing up. "... I shouldn't have asked via text! What does that even _mean_? I bet he thinks I'm just a giant good for nothing who can't even ask things properly, goddamn," Sousuke continued, hitting his head with a fist.  
"Sousuke, you're being paranoid. Are you sure you sent the text to the right number?" Rin insisted, massaging his chin.  
_Huh_? Well, that was an option he hadn't thought about.  
"Uhm, I think so? It's this number, right?" The other asked, stretching his arm forward and going through his contacts to show Rin.  
"Um... yeah, it's correct. Maybe he just didn't see it," he replied, scratching his head. "And actually, wait a second, since when do you like Nagisa? I thought you were into Makoto. You know, one like you."  
"I just like him. He's cute. And... wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Sousuke growled, with his brows frowning.  
"I mean, someone your size," Rin precised, waving his finger around to point at his friend's mass, without really meaning anything by it.  
"No, I mean, Tachibana is _fine_ , but I guess I'm into Hazuki," Sousuke retorted with a shrug. " _And he's not into me_ ," he concluded then, curling up in a ball on his mattress with the gloomiest look, like a child being grounded.  
Rin tilted his head, and finally scoffed. "Aw, come on, I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't replied. Maybe he's finished his credit!" He replied widening his arms.

Sousuke didn't seem to look better for a few more minutes, and their seemingly endless debate on why Nagisa hadn't texted back - a debate which Rin continuously averted from ending up on ' _he doesn't like me_ ' with sentences like: "if Nagisa didn't like you he'd let you know, believe me, he's not subtle at all..." and "I don't think it's even _possible_ that he wouldn't like someone, anyway!" - went on for a while, before a knock came to their door. Rin lunged to open it, and a mop of blond hair jumped in his sight. Nagisa went all in his face, bursting with excitement.   
"Rin-chan! Sou-chan! Hi!" He yelled, with a giant grin on his face.   
The two elders widened their eyes and then looked at each other.   
"Nagisa? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Rin asked, pushing the debate aside for a moment.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see you," the blond replied vaguely, shifting his eyes on Sousuke, who kept himself from blushing at the best of his capabilities. 

"Um, did you get my text?" He asked, trying to sound casual like he hadn't worried about it all morning.   
"Yeah! I finished my credit and I didn't wanna use other people's phones so I thought I'd answer as soon as I'd see you, but then I realized that would be in like two weeks and I couldn't wait that long," Nagisa chirped in a cheerful tone. Rin thought of two weeks of Sousuke acting like that, and his face went to shock for a moment before he blinked and looked down at his younger friend again.   
"Well, what do you say then?" He asked, almost more eager than Sousuke to know.

Nagisa looked at him tilting his head, and then he lit up as his magenta eyes turned to Sousuke, without asking why Rin knew. Sousuke had the face of a defendant in court waiting for a judge's final decision.  
"That's why I'm here!" Nagisa replied with a wide smile. "Let's go get ice-cream, come on," he added, gesticulating. Sousuke blushed violently, with his guts twisting inside of him. Wait, so he liked him back? His mouth dropped open, and he stared at the tiny summer storm wordlessly.   
"Well? Sousuke, what are you waiting for?" Rin barked, but friendly, pinching his leg.  
" _Ouch_! Okay, okay, I'm coming!" The big boy protested, still pink in the face, and looked down at his clothes. Was a tracksuit appropriated for a date? He glanced at Nagisa again: he was wearing some pretty colorful, but nice clothes.  
"Oh, I see. Nagisa, he needs to change his clothes," Rin explained in the short but embarrassing silence, guessing his friend's thoughts. He was honestly enjoying it in a weird way, seeing Sousuke deal with a crush.   
"Ah! Okay," the blond replied, but he didn't seem to want to move. Actually, he stared even more intently up at the male sitting on the top bunk.  
"Um, go outside for a minute," Rin continued, cocking his head.   
"Why? It's not like I don't see naked boys all the time anyway," Nagisa shrugged it off, jolly.   
"Some of us actually have some decency," Rin retorted, amused. He looked back at Sousuke with a smirk. _That's what you're getting into_ , he seemed to say silently.

But Sousuke didn't waver. He took his shirt off, jumping down from the mattress, deciding he might as well display the goods. Nagisa at that point sat down, following his every move. Rin actually eyed both of them feeling like a third wheel, and sighed loudly.   
"Be quick, I have to study," he lamented, ignoring the weird sexual tension that had filled the room all of a sudden.  
When his friend was finally ready, he grinned at him as he got dragged out.   
"Have fun!" He called at them, and Nagisa didn't even turn to look at him as he replied, "will do!"  
Sousuke, instead, still had the most surprised look on his face. And the happiest.


	7. Day 7: Accidental stimulation

 

The beat seemed to be embracing the man in every way a human can be embraced. It was all around him, it pulsated in his veins, making his blood bounce through his body, the adrenaline rush continuously into him, and somehow all his senses were amplified, but that might have been the alcohol he took during the night. 

After all, Rin had been pretty clear in wanting him to have a fun night at a club, for once. 

"You're always so bored and always thinking about work, Sousuke. Come on, relax a bit!" He had exclaimed, while pulling him inside. The thing is, they had not even planned to come inside here. They had just walked in front of the place and Rin had come up with this stupid idea. And then he had tugged Sousuke to the dance floor, laughing at him from the bar where he had started drinking. Typical Rin. He put Sousuke in every kind of embarrassing situation because he could not say no to him. 

 

The beat seemed to somehow disappear after a bit, having been the same for a good five minutes, so dull and so repetitive that it seemed to be like air: you sense it, but you don't pay any mind to it. Sousuke looked around for the umpteenth time that evening: everything was in a dim light, almost pitch dark if it wasn't for the colored lights and the fluorescent sticks waving in the air, the arcade games with thick groups of teenagers around them cheering for whoever was playing, and the figures were so fast he could not make out precisely any of them. The atmosphere was intense, but he shrugged it off by grabbing another drink. 

At one point, just when he was beginning to think he should make his way back home, a young man like him - couldn't have been a minor - sat next to him, leaning his hand on Sousuke's shoulder to stand up taller. 

"Oi, bartender! Hey!" The boy yelled out in a slightly high-pitched, but mature voice. "Sorry," he then apologized at Sousuke, grinning and then sitting down as the man on the other side of the bar came to take his order. He was cute. Sousuke assumed he was having his growth spurt now, because he still seemed to be quite young, but also a grown man. 

"Name's Hazuki Nagisa. What's yours?" The blond asked casually, pushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. He did smell a bit like sweat, which made Sousuke think the younger had been dancing all the time. Anyway, he did not care.

"Sousuke," he replied ordering another drink and eyeing him with an annoyed expression. He really did not want to fraternize with strangers, more like because it was a bother, even though the boy looked so cute he could not really help the glances he happened to throw that way.

Nagisa giggled, and tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey, do you wanna dance with me?" He asked, showing off his big round magenta eyes as soon as the cop turned to glare at him. "You seem like a good dancer."

"I'm not," Sousuke grumbled, asking Rin for help with his eyes, but the other simply grinned entirely amused. 

"I'll dance with you," his redhead friend chimed in, standing up and looking down to the blond. Nagisa blinked, and then jumped on his feet, bouncing around. "Yes!" He replied, grabbing his wrist and sucking them both inside the bunch of people dancing in a sweaty, loud mess. Sousuke frowned, and then sighed while turning around again to order another glass. He had lost count of how much he had drunk, but the good thing was, he could hold a lot before even being tipsy.

 

"Is your friend shy?" Nagisa asked in the meanwhile, amused, while hopping around and moving like the small, bouncy puppy dog he really seemed to be. 

"Nah. He just needs a bit to warm up to people," Rin replied, giggling, a bit more subtle in his dancing. 

"He's cute," the other commented. "Is he into men?" 

Rin frowned briefly, and then burst in a giggle.

"You should ask him. I never really got him to admit it," he replied, amused. 

Nagisa seemed to consider it. 

Sousuke was starting to get bored sitting there. After a few minutes he did stand up. He was easily tall enough to spot the redhead and blond even in the middle of the bunch, and to reach for them. He did not dance, not really, as it embarrassed him quite a bit. When he saw him, Nagisa lit up.

"Sou-chan!" He called, ignoring the grimace at that nickname. "You came then!"

"I was getting bored," the taller replied, and then looked over at his colleague. "I'm going home."

"Aw, no, come on! You just arrived!" Nagisa whined, clinging on his arm. Sousuke winced, looking down at him. 

"Hey, don't. My shoulder hurts."

"Got shot on the job," Rin explained promptly, looking at them quite amused still. 

"Can you not tell my entire life story to every stranger we meet?" Sousuke growled, pissed off. 

Rin grinned, shrugging. "Hey, I'm your wingman."

Nagisa let go of Sousuke's arm, surprised if not slightly scared. "Are you a yakuza boss?"

"Huh? No!" The other replied, frowning. That was the opposite of his job, actually.

"We're cops," the redhead made clear, but then started laughing. "He does look menacing, huh?"

Sousuke glared at him, scratching his head embarrassed. Why was Rin always putting him in these situations? He should have just gone home.

"Actually, I think you're really handsome," Nagisa chirped, looking straight at him and then grinning whole-heartedly. 

Sousuke blushed completely since he had his guard lowered, blinking heavily as the bodies bumped against them, and he looked away even though he could not help feeling flattered. 

"Thanks... I guess," he replied, with his hand running to his cheek to hide his blush. 

"Well... guess I'm not needed anymore," Rin announced, taking a step back with laughter in his eyes. 

"Oi, no, stay here," Sousuke commanded, with his eyes going wide. He was too clumsy around people hitting on him to be left alone. In general he ended up drunk at Rin's apartment sitting in a corner with a grim look only in company of an empty bottle.

"You haven't gotten off in weeks, Sousuke, you need it," Rin told him, talking in his ear. "I'll be over at the bar."

Had Rin really counted the days? If possible, Sousuke got even redder in the face, mentally cursing at his best friend, only to lie his eyes back down to the shorter blond male who seemed to have a victorious grin. 

While they danced, his hand accidentally ended up to touch Sousuke's junk, at which point he knew he had won the prize he had set his eyes on since the pair of policemen had entered the club, because right then Sousuke gasped, and looked down at him, and his body acted for him which was something he never allowed it to do. Their lips met in a heated kiss, with a big hand rushing to grab the smaller, the taller body pressing against the other, his hips swinging together with Nagisa's, who was breathless. In a matter of seconds, the blond was feeling Sousuke's hardness against his grin, to which he knew he had been successful.

Rin observed with a victorious smirk as Nagisa dragged his friend toward the toilets, sipping on his drink. He hoped Sousuke wouldn't blow this chance too.

 

The booth was narrow and dirty, the air smelly. Sousuke grimaced at the idea of having sex here, but Nagisa pulled him down for a kiss, deliciously luring his tongue out only to play with it. Sousuke was too excited now. After all, Rin was right. He had not had sex in a while, indeed. And Nagisa tasted delicious. It was not his first time getting laid with a complete stranger either, and this guy's small size and intoxicating sweetness was irresistible... He planted his fingers into Nagisa's thin hips, coaxing a sharp breath out of him while their hips met a few times, teasing each other until their pants grew to be too tight, and their erections too hard to be kept inside them.

Nagisa's hands ran down slowly, tracing a playful path down Sousuke's body from his nipples to his pants, he palmed his junk until the bigger started thrusting against him, holding him closer with a savage look into his eyes. Nagisa giggled, unbuttoning the other's pants and then crouching in front of him with his breath trapped into his lungs for a few seconds at how big Sousuke was. 

"Oh," he simply exclaimed, and then licked his lips like he was seeing a delicious lollipop. He really seemed to be hungry, wanting, for a moment his eyes flashed and his breath hitched in his throat. But then he opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around Sousuke's sex, to which the other moaned loudly, and then pushed his hips fisting through blond curls. A few suffocated sounds came from Nagisa's throat, but he did not pull back. He opened his mouth wider, grasping on Sousuke's ass as the other dug into him. Sousuke's arms leaned against the booth's wall, while his hips snapped back and forward, until a growl of frustration came out of him after Nagisa stopped sucking him off.

The blond rose back on his feet, and kissed him again, sweetly now, with his fingers running through black, soft hair.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed, fondling Sousuke's testicles and teasing his erection too, before unzipping his own pants, always looking inside his eyes, and lowering them to his thighs. 

"You're... you're really cute," the taller replied as aroused as ever, observing the younger's pink cheeks, sweet eyes and reddened lips, with signs of his teeth which had chewed on them. 

Nagisa looked away, blinking as he blushed all of a sudden bashful. 

"Um... yeah," he mumbled, before turning around and pulling Sousuke's arms around him before guiding him inside himself, in a particularly demanding way. He held his breath the entire time, with his head feeling like it was going to explode while Sousuke filled him up, burned inside of him, tore into him. He felt like he was going to be split in half, but he simply leaned his head back against the bigger male's shoulder, in a silent moan. His back arched, one of his hands ran behind Sousuke's head, while his eyes dropped shut. 

 

Sousuke ran his big hands all over the other's body, caressed his lean hips, explored his stomach and chest, grabbed Nagisa's neck possessively - but without making his hold too tight, just enough to feel the smaller's heartbeat. Nagisa cried out, while getting slammed into wildly, with all the pent up sexual frustration Sousuke had gathered. He listened to the grunts in his ears, which made his cock get even harder, and he breathed hard. They both soon almost lost balance with how hard Sousuke was fucking him, to the point it hurt but Nagisa was too excited, so much that he had to take a break to turn around and get lifted. But Sousuke did not lose a moment: he lifted him up despite the hurting shoulder, and finished their embrace against the plastic booth wall, with all galaxies spinning around his head before they gently disappeared in a lurid club's toilet. Nagisa was a mess. His blond hair was ruffled, his face ruined by bliss, he also carried some quite telling red marks on his hips, shaped like fingers. 

For a moment, he crushed on the blond's blissful look, on how cute he was, all ruined and with his clothes creased. 

"Sou-chan..."

Nagisa closed his eyes, all of a sudden feeling like his world was fading. He chuckled, with the feeling of vertigo like he was falling. "That was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Sousuke replied, tiredly. "I'm too old for this."  
The blond looked at him through droopy eyes, and then burst in giggles. A few seconds later, Sousuke followed.   
"We should do it again, sometime," Nagisa proposed casually, just glancing up at the other. 

Sousuke eyed him. He had just met him. Then again, he was pretty. And Rin was always going on about how he should open up more.   
"Okay, but I don't want a boyfriend," Sousuke warned immediately, frowning defensive.  
Nagisa lifted a brow, and then smirked slightly. "Cool."  
As long as he would get to see him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently catching up on Tokyo Ghoul so you should know for a few long minutes I pondered whether to make Nagisa a ghoul and get him to bite Sousuke's dick off but  
> it's gonna be for another time I guess B)))))   
> btw this fic is shit. I'm sleepy af but I thought I should've written something today and I was like--- sounagi week, yeah why not. *shrugs* this is the least amount of fucks I've ever given lol


	8. Day 8: Freestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is "freestyle", so I decided to write about one of the AUs I love the most (it would be band!au, but in this case it's more like an idol!au, isn't it?). I mean, I did spend most of my time in fandom crying over bands after all. And this is technically gen, but I threw in a bit of shipping hints, including obviously Sougisa. ;)

The place is packed. The dark-haired, massive guy does not even know why he is here, apart from the usual answer: his friends Momotarou and Aiichirou dragged him to it. Actually, it was Momo who convinced Ai, and then they both ganged up on their older friend to go to a Style Five gig. And the ticket wasn't even _too_ expensive, which is why he didn't mind humoring them. Their music is a quite pleasant pop, which is really not his cup of tea - secretly he's more into chill music and slow tunes, but he doesn't mind theirs even though all their songs are pretty upbeat.  
The real inconvenience of this event is, as he presumed while sitting on the train to the venue, the amount of little girls chattering all hyped. He can hear in his head their ear-piercing screaming, and he sighs expecting to come out of here with the biggest headache known to any human being. Style Five is a rising pop act, right now, so their actual talent is balanced by the amount of girls and boys smelling novelty in the air, and jumping on the fresh bandwagon. Which is fine, he thinks, if only young fans weren't so noisy. Momo shot this objection down by telling him that _you're just eighteen, Yamazaki-senpai, come on, don't act like an old grumpy man_!   
The place is packed, the excited chatter only becomes more intense as the minutes tick by, and the fact they fought with tooth and nail for the first row -- no, actually Sousuke looked intimidating to so many people that it was easy for him to fend through the crowd and bring his friends in the front... Anyway, the fact that they are in first row only hits him when the tension reaches the highest peaks. Everybody is pumped, pressing to move forward, and Sousuke is forced to bend forward and have his stomach pressing against the barrier. And as much as he should be grumbling about the people pushing him and making him uncomfortable, he actually feels the hype possessing him slowly. 

And when the lights lower all of a sudden, when the screams rise immediately from the crowd with joy and excitement, he finds himself widen his eyes in awe, his heart pounding like that of a preteen experiencing arousal for the first time. He looks over at Momotarou and Ai, who are waving their hands in the air and howling - well, Momo is; Aiichirou is just shifting his weigh from one foot to the other to try and make himself taller even though there is nobody in front of him.   
After a handful of seconds, the intro music - a simple synth motif with splashing sounds - starts, which makes the wall of voices behind him become even thicker, but somehow he doesn't seem to notice. All the lights drop, then, Sousuke at first thinks there's a technical problem and he almost snickers, but then a deep, warm voice starts singing, while a delicate light from behind the group lights one of them so that all he can see is the band member's silhouette. That must be Nanase, the somehow mysterious star everybody loves, who just looks deadpan in interviews and barely ever speaks. Doesn't look appealing to Sousuke, but his voice is nice. And then another two voices add into the harmony, the light behind them widens and a bigger, buffer male appears on Nanase's right while a leaner, but still tall figure is on his left. They must be Tachibana and Matsuoka, one with a sharp and yet gentle, alluring voice; the other with a warm, soft, really sweet timber that makes all girls squeal and fidget for their merchandise money. He does look incredibly kind, indeed.  
A small smile appears on his lips, seeing them, but especially the latter. He likes his voice very much, and he thinks if he had a solo career he wouldn't mind going to all his gigs.   
The light behind them from white switches to all colors of the rainbow, and two final voices add up. They are Ryuugazaki - a new addition, and the youngest, as Momo told him on the train - and Hazuki, the smaller and the interview chatterbox. Honestly, Sousuke isn't here for this tiny annoying boy who always speaks and replies to basically all the questions, and he isn't here for the megane, who does a good job at appearing like a complete nerd other than a vaguely annoying smartass. Yet, his look immediately gets drawn by the blond mop, the colorful clothes and especially by the huge, shiny smile on the boy's face decorated with a glittery star drawn on his cheek. Hazuki Nagisa, who cannot seem to contain himself as he bounces around the stage, which the others seem to be used to.  
Their voices melt in a very pleasant harmony, to which Sousuke finds himself humming along even though he doesn't know almost any of the songs. 

Time goes by pretty fast, the show is pleasant, and Sousuke finds out he isn't even bothered by the endless screaming from a hundred rows behind him. They actually galvanize him, while he remains steady, looking attently over at the boys dancing and singing on stage. He's probably the only person not jumping, and that is maybe why Hazuki, the blond supporting voice, notices him. He just stands out.

Nagisa doesn't like seeing people who don't jump or dance. It always seems to him like they aren't enjoying themselves, and that sort of always ruins the mood a bit. He likes to see people having fun, and that is when he has fun too, but seeing people who don't bounce like him pokes him in the wrong way. And so he does his best to pump up the adrenaline. Without realizing, he begins throwing insistent looks over at Sousuke, dancing with an extra ounce of energy, which everybody does sense because he is the energy balancer in the band, and secretly everybody relies on him to keep the fun up. Makoto and Rin do put up a bit of extra show, fanservice as people call it, by glancing at each other from one side to the other of the stage, and obviously dedicating some quite warm looks to Haruka too, who is the only one looking like nothing in the place matters to him. Which is maybe why people are so drawn to him. They want to know what he thinks, they want to dissect him, they want to understand him, but he simply does not care. A big chunk of the fanbase just thinks he's an asshole, everyone else in the band knows better than that though. Nagisa knows better, which is why he always thinks tonight people will realize just how kind and amazing Haru-chan really is. The blond, small male bounces around him, leans on him, nuzzles into him repeatedly. Haruka seems to be annoyed by that, but he must be used to it, or maybe he doesn't dislike it as much as he looks, because at one point he does smile, breaking the character that everybody sewed on him and that he slipped into because trying to sway people's perceptions is too much effort. Makoto too does his best to highlight his companions, passing his arms around Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei's shoulders, holding them close like a warm brother. Rei seems to be completely out of his depth, but he does his best. His voice is beautiful, maybe a bit too loud and he probably tries too hard to appear comfortable, but every time he looks over at his friends he forgets the nervousness. Which only comes back when he glances to the gargantuan (for him) crowd that jumps and dances at the same time like it was one body. And that is moving too, they all think. To see so many people respond to their voices and the songs they spent afternoons and nights writing... it does electrify all of them, Rei probably more out of all of them. 

Rin is the redhead diva, according to more or less everybody. He's the one who jumps down the stage and runs to the front rows to touch everybody's hands, those he can reach, the dreams he can grasp even just for a second, his own dream he's living, his own dream he worked so hard for.   
He always gets so emotional in interviews, talking about how much he wanted to be in people's thoughts and leave something behind that talked about him, about how he endlessly sang as a child trying to sound like a Real Professional. How he ended up being in charge of designing the stage lights and being their 'captain' - Makoto was in charge before, but then Rin emerged as an actual leader and people are hysterically drawn to him which he never refuses. He actually enjoys fame a lot, keeping his feet well planted on the ground. But that might be just because Haruka is good at keeping him grounded, shooting down stupid ideas he comes up with, and countering his arguments in an almost obsessive way.   
'They have a complicated relationship,' Makoto stated once, with an almost apologetic smile. 

But they all do their best to keep everybody entertained. They notice how Nagisa seems to be particularly fixated on making one member of the audience dance. They look at each other amused, but do not try and bring the blond back to program. That has proved time and time again to be useless; besides, people seem to love it when they break the choreography to interact with them.   
Nagisa has no solos, while Rin, Haruka and Makoto have plenty, but he has enough openings between bridge and chorus to yell in his microphone encouragements to jump and dance, which he hopes will move that one particularly _stubborn_ boy in the front row. But still, he does not see him move much, only nod his head to the sides which isn't nearly enough for him.   
On a "you" in a song, he actually points at Sousuke, tirelessly jumping and gestures to jump. Sousuke can feel the burning stares from all those girls behind him - why is _Nagisa-chi_ looking at _him_? - but all he can do is blush and look away, to Rin.   
Not happy, Nagisa even jumps down the stage throwing security in a panicked frenzy, and goes shamelessly dancing right in front of Sousuke, twirling as he jumps, letting energy explode out of him with every time his feet touch the ground. Sousuke must admit the blond does look like a sun, now, with stars painted on his face, with his blond hair bouncing in the air, sweat all over him, warmth radiating from him as if he was a small lively Sun. Nagisa smiles, and all of Sousuke's perceptions amplify. All of a sudden he thinks this boy is cute. Like, really cute. Impossibly adorable, and a lot like Momo. Who, by the way, is absolutely _freaking the fuck out_. Not only because Nagisa-chi is right in front of them, close enough to touch, but because Rin is throwing insistent looks in their direction - probably a bit taken aback by Nagisa's behavior - and him with Aiichirou are making fools of themselves to get noticed by him. 

Finally Nagisa seems to give up on his mission when he sees Sousuke smile amused. He's still not dancing, but the blond understands he is indeed having fun. And Nagisa thinks, 'fine by me', but before climbing back on stage helped by disgruntled security staff, he extends a small hand to grab Sousuke's. When their hands meet, the taller boy feels electric energy flow through him, and his blood rush down in a physiological reaction to so much excitement.   
And then it all ends, the songs finish and an excited buzz takes their place. While the place neatly empties - mostly because a lot of fans are crowding the exits trying to get another glance of their favorite pop act - Sousuke looks down at his hand, with Momo and Ai chattering exhilarated somewhere near him.   
He'll never admit it, but he _did_ have a blast tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for anybody who was or is in bandom, for anybody who ever felt like this at a concert, for anybody who knows what I'm talking about. Going to gigs is one of my favorite things, and I'm so sad I haven't gone to a concert for years I NEED AN ACTUAL STYLE FIVE TOUR T_T

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for this, like I've been waiting for MONTHS. I'M SO HAPPY THIS IS HAPPENING. I love this ship so much guys. SO. MUCH. ♥︎


End file.
